Meet the Rooney’s Kids and Miss Patty
Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha captured three orphan children and their nanny and taking them to their hideout so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s needs help from Huaxing, Shanying and the Jady’s Fairies to rescue them. Plot Once upon a time in the People's Republic of China, Ming-Huaxing Risusabi and Bei-Shanying Musujika are looking for the page of the fairies in the book about magical and fantastic creatures and it’s called “The Magical, Fantasy, Mythics and Legendary Creatures of the World” and it’s the elemental fairies can do the power to manipulates with elemental magic and also a group of nymphs whose were magical fairies so they have to tell the Jady’s Fairies immediately. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Hamilton Brady’s (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin) are having their picnic time and they are all excited about Trenton Thunder Baseball when suddenly they hear a lady who is screaming about her baby is riding in the stroller by itself so they must catch it immediately and then three more children who are Annie, Jake and Robin‘s ages came and they can help to save the baby as Annie and a older boy are doing a trick by jumping to close to a baby and then Rocky and Casper help them catch it together. After they save the baby two women came and they are both glad that one of their children are okay, and the older boy told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Hamilton Brady’s that his name is Donavon Rooney and his younger siblings, Gwen and Oscar and their nanny, Miss Patty and the other women is one of their teacher, Ms. Annick Bones and a baby the gang save is Ms. Bones daughter, Annick Bones II and they are all interesting about the Trenton Thunder Baseball as well so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Hamilton Brady’s decided to see Miss Patty, the Rooney’s Kids, Ms. Bones and Annick II at the game and meet them there. Meanwhile at Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader told to the scientists, military soldiers and spies to get something like the brainwashing machine but it was unfonctioned he call “The Mindless Watch Beam” and it can made some persons into the worlds brainwashed, but he get Boris and Natasha and told them to capture the Rooney Kids and Miss Patty after Trenton Thunder Baseball games so they set off to America. When the game is about to begin when the kids are joining the baseball players to playing it while Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Brady’s are sitting with Miss Patty, Ms. Bones and Annick to watch them play. Donavon does a strike while Gwen does a goal of catch and Oscar does a double strike and goal and then later the Trenton Thunder team win. Suddenly there is a girl dummy as she is waving to Donavon and another dummy girl who is also waving at Gwen and Oscar and when they came to both dummy girls it turn out that it’s Boris and Natasha as they grabbed them and when Miss Patty and Ms. Bones came to find out what’s going on, Boris and Natasha also grabbed them tied them all up and then they returns to Pottsylvania. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Hamilton Brady’s realize that Miss Patty, Ms. Bones and the Rooney’s Kids are gone and left Annick II behind because of those villains whose kidnaps them and it’s Boris and Natasha! Casper whistled for his uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios as they show up and he told them that those evil spies kidnap other three children, their nanny and their teacher and take them to Pottsylvania, the Ghostly Trios are not very happy about this so they told him that their allies are gone. Rocky has an idea to call the witches and the Jadys as Huaxing, Shanying, Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin arrived with their magic and the gang told them everything. The immortal fairies and witches have a great idea so they told the gang to come to their lare as they have a plan to save them they must do the direction to find a plan A or B and plan A said “Enter inside Fearless Leader's office and get a clue” and plan B said “Enter the squad of a bunch of soldiers whom guard Miss Patty, Ms. Bones and the Rooney’s Kids” so the gang have to save them at Pottsylvania immediately. Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Miss Patty demands Fearless Leader and his spies to let her, Ms. Bones and the Rooney’s Kids go, but Fearless Leader laughs at them that he won’t do it so he had a new plan to do his revenge on them by doing a brainwashing machine to be his mindless henchmen as Boris and Natasha put Miss Patty, Ms. Bones and the Rooney’s Kids in the machine-like device so Rocky and Bullwinkle had an idea to break the brainwashing device and then Casper and the Ghostly Trios decide to save Miss Patty, Ms. Bones and the Rooney’s Kids from entering inside it, then the Hamilton Brady’s came to help them escape as they can do some plan B to break out of here. Meanwhile, the soldiers ask to Fearless Leader to search for Boris and Natasha because they did get Miss Patty and the Rooneys in Whipstaff Manor until they did a plan to nap them and they took them to Pottsylvania. Now the gang did save Miss Patty, Ms. Bones and the Rooney’s Kids because they Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes